The Message That Changed It All
by FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid
Summary: Sheldon receives a message from a 'ghost in the machine' in the message is the final piece to Sheldon's dream to build a world and guide it. But in the piece is a ghost in itself. See Penny walk a mile on both sides of the screen. SHELDON'S DEAL HAS BEEN FOUND. But you've got to review to read about that.
1. Chapter 1

The Message That Changed It All

Note: I own nothing and you should read my other story to.

It was a normal day in the lives of 4 nerds that spent half their lives being fucked up emotionally by the people around them. Penny walked into Sheldon's apartment to ask the password for the Wi-Fi and stopped when she saw our faithful nerds (Rajesh, Sheldon, Howard, and Leonard) hovering over the coffee table and spied the laser in front of the Tv. "Hey guys whatch'a looking at?" Penny said. No one even so much as blinked to acknowledge her. "Hey guys I'm so hot I'm going to take off all my clothes and sit in Sheldon's spot." Penny said knowing she wouldn't be noticed. To her surprise everyone BUT Sheldon turned to her. "Sorry Penny what was that?" Leonard said coming out of the daze. "OH NOTHING!" Penny said quickly. "So whatch'a guys doing?" "Building a world in cyber space." Sheldon said not even really paying attention. "What?" Penny said. "Last night Sheldon was checking his email and a message appeared and said "Here is the piece you miss, beware past users mistakes, From an Old Ghost in the Machine." Leonard said. "I am still not getting it." Penny said. "Everyone here have for a number of years IN SECRET have been attempting to build something similar to what was created depicted in the Tron movies a program that with the proper equipment can hold a world and humans in it last night Sheldon got a email that had a word file attached and it was the piece we need to complete the program." "Alright I understand that." Penny said. "Not only that this code seems to actually make this program not only complete but improved from what I could have written." To everyone's shock it was Sheldon that had stated this. "Howard could you bring me the laser cable so we can test out if everything is running properly." "Sure Sheldon and I will prep the test subject." Howard then handed Sheldon the cable and moved Penny in front of the laser. "HOLD ON YOU ARE NOT! Using me as a test subject!" Penny shouted angrily. "If this works and you get inside all you have to do to is think about shoes and you could make a mountain of shoes higher than Mount Everest." Howard said. Penny went slack jawed for a second and said. "Alright but if I get trapped like Kevin Flynn did you people better come in and get me." "I will Penny and we will be talking to you from here via microphone." Leonard said "Now we have to tell you a few things 1:The computer on the coffee table connected to the laser is completely blank save for this program so if your body and mind take up a lot of memory that won't be a issue that also means that you should only see 3 things in there, ground, a tower in which you can communicate with us and a star in the sky. 2: If you encounter anything that looks human or like a little robot spider run for the tower. 3 Do NOT be alarmed to see building and programs outside when you come out of the tower. Now stand still prepare for a jolt and for a second the world will go black." Howard stated. "ONE QUICK QUES-" Penny started. "AND 3-2-1 FIRE!" Sheldon said activating the laser and sending Penny into the computer.


	2. Ch2 Get Me out of here!

Get Me Out of Here!

Penny took a gasp of breath as she felt herself be pulled back into a single piece after a massive electric jolt ran through her and her mind went numb. The next thing she could register was standing up in a vast seemingly empty space.

"God! That bastard was putting it lightly about the jolt." Penny said looking around. It was for the most part empty all around her and then she thought about what else Howard said. A smile flashed across her face as a mountain of shoes formed into existence in front of her. She looked over them for a long while, when she recalled why she was here she sent the mountain of shoes back to oblivion. Looking once more she spied a single tower in the distance.

Walking to the tower gave her a long time to think of the possibilities this place could offer. She was ten yards from the entrance when she heard a voice inside talking to someone she couldn't hear. Suspicious of whom it was and also recalling the warning about people from here she took off the pair of shoes she kept from the pile and walked in quietly. The inside of the tower was a single room with a light as bright as daylight illuminating the center of the room and a strange figure that was still talking to nobody. "Um… Hello?" Penny said addressing the figure. Big mistake!

The figure turned and she got a brief look at him. He wore some form of armor that covered his face in a black shell and the four squares in his chest that shaped the form of a "T". She was then tackled and a disk was pressed to her throat it burned her skin. "Identify!" The figure growled. "My name is Penny" The figure still growled but it was in a less 'I'll rip your head off' tone. "I don't wanna die my friends made me come in here they said to head for the tower and here they would talk to me from the outside." The figure stiffened for a moment and leapt off.

His helmet retracted and a human face then said "Forgive me User; I am Tron I am a security program that was designed to protect the system from viruses and to rectify errors within it. At the moment you are the only being of any kind I have encountered." Tron helped Penny to her feet. "ALLLLLrighty then if I may ask who is it you are talking to?" "Your 'friends' are whom I was talking to."Tron said.

"If you step into the light they should acknowledge you're here." Penny walked into the light and spoke. "Hello Leonard, Sheldon are you there?" Penny was knocked for a loop when Leonard's voice shouted "Where have you been?" "Ow turn down the volume I just got tackled by Tron I don't need you yelling my ears off." Penny said. "Well you took a while and when Tron started talking to us we flipped out." "Ya that scared me to what's he even doing here I thought you said there were no programs on the Grid yet." Penny said in slight confusion. "Well he says that he came in one the coding that Sheldon was e-mailed, why we didn't see him in the code we don't kno…." Leonard said being pushed out of the way by Sheldon. "Out of the way you've had your time now, Penny can you hear me, over skhhh" "SHELDON if you make me talk like I'm in space when I get back I WILL lose my foot UP YOUR ASS!" Penny exclaimed tired of Sheldon's crap (aren't we all?)"Sheldon paled visibly. "Alright now please describe in detail everything you've encountered since you entered the Grid and you can leave out you mountain of shoes we saw it appear in the coding for a minute and disappear." Penny then started telling 'in detail' all that had transpired in a very 'he said she said' way to annoy Sheldon. "And Sheldon if you could be so kind GET ME OUT OF HERE!" "Very well now that you have informed us of your first experience inside a computer and we have recorded the results so walk outside you will see hopefully nothing new and walk to the star take Tron with you raise his disk into the light and you will return to the User world" Sheldon said. With that the light went out and the sole occupants headed for the portal. "Soooo Tron what's your story I mean you look like you've been here for a long time not this Grid but in existence." "I was created as a security program by Alan Bradley my User I spent many Teracycles protecting the Encom system from anything that meant it harm a MCP was installed and it began to punch holes in the system I tried to defeat it alone but was sent to the games where I met Kevin Flynn he along with my User aided me in destroying the MCP. Afterword I was transferred to a new system created by Kevin Flynn. It was good for a long time then CLU forced Flynn into hiding and repurposed me into a program called Rinzler that is all I can recall." Tron said finishing his story. Penny was shocked to say the least. 'Goddahm the movies weren't wrong' Penny thought. They had finally reached the portal and stepped in. "Well Tron let's go the system has no programs to keep save and no errors for the time being I want to show you my world and a little something else. Penny said the last part with a lustful look. "Very well." Tron walked into the light and raised the disk it floated up and away and they both blacked out when the light came to take them away and the world fades away to white.

Review to see what Penny wanted to show Tron it's so awesome I may have to make the rating M.


End file.
